Cuidado com o que você deseja
by Almofadinhas
Summary: [Cap2 Imitando Alguém]Aniversário de Hermione,Uma vela que realiza desejos,um pedido mais do que simples.Um quarto escuro, Uma vida diferente...RPO.SEM HH
1. prólogo

**Sinopse:**_é o aniversário de Hermione.Harry e Rony pedem para que ela fassa um pedido,Ela pede algo muuuito simples, E vai dormir.Quando acorda, está em um quarto escuro.Ela sente a testa arder,e vai até o espelho do armario.Quando ela olha, está com 11 anos novamente e com uma cicatriz na testa._

**Spoilers:**Até o quinto livro(as coisas que o harry teve que passar..mais dae a hermione que tem que passar por isto)

**Spoilers de outras fics:**"La vem mais uma: A vingança dos ninjas"(Apenas a 'irmã' do harry, Ellen)

**Prólogo**

"Ok,ok...Obrigada pela festa..mesmo"-Uma garota de cabelos loiros escuros e ondulados e olhos castanhos falou

"Não tem de que, Mione"-Falou um garoto de cabelos pretos e bagunçados e olhos estremamente verdes

"Tá bom..já vou soprar a velinha.."-Falou Hermione, fazendo menção de assoprar as velinhas

"Não!Primeiro você terá que fazer um pedido!Eu não gastei meus unicos 5 galeões pra comprar velinhas que realizam desejos por nada!"-Falou um outro garoto, de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos.Extremamente vermelho

A garota revirou os olhos, fez cara de quem pensa,e depois assoprou as velinhas.Nada aconteceu

"O que você pediu?"-Perguntou o garoto que a via comprado as velas

"Não, Rony.Se eu contar, estraga a surpresa!"-Falou Hermione, começando a subir as escadas do dormitorio feminino-"Boa noite Harry, boa noite, Rony"

"af...a Hermione sempre me deixa por ultimo...por que será.."-Reclamou Rony

"Duhhhh!Por que você acha?Será que é por que que desde o primeiro ano, mesmo sendo amigo dela, você a chinga?"-Falou o outro em tom sarcastico

"a...vá caga!E você não chinga ela..."

"Mais não nas costas dela...e só chingo de CDF"

"Tanto...Tambem chamou de espanador de poera,juba de leão..e...ahn...oque mais mesmo?Pucha saco ideal?"

"Rony, não seja imbecil, quem chama ela de todos esses nomes é você!"

"Ah é..Tinha me esquecido..."

E assim eles também forom pros seus quartos durmir.Bom, não presciso dizer que durmiram como uma pedra, porque já era umas 4 da madrugada.

ºoºoº

Hermione foi acordando aos poucos, jurava que já eram umas onze da manhã.E quando abriu os olhos totalmente, percebeu que aquele lugar _NÃO_ era o dormitorio das garotas.Mais bem que parecia...

Ela sentiu sua testa arder.Se levantou e foi olhar no espelho que tinha no armário.Percebeu que ela tinha voltafo a Ter onze anos e que uma cicatriz estava em sua testa.

Ela se assustou, não era aquilo que tinha pedido!Sera que o vesgo do Rony tinha comprado a vela errada?Conserteza que sim, ele não consegue nem acertar um feitiço direito!Nem mesmo o vingardium leviossa ele fazia..Bom, mais agora era tarde.

"Hermioneee!Desce!Tem visita pra você!Sua amiga Ellen veia de buscar pra você ir na casa dela!"-Uma voz suave veio da cozinha.Ela desceu e viu que se encontrava na casa dos Dusley...E que todo mundo era gentil com ela.

Foi quando desceu totalmente as escadas que encontrou uma garota de cabelos longos e ruivos e de olhos castanhos, de aparencia de onze anso também

"Mione!A quanto tempo!"-E a garota abraçou ela, a garota atordoada, e sem reconhecer a outra, também a abraçou, mais ficou mais estranha ainda ao ver que ao lado dela estava um garoto que fazia gestos pedindo para falar com ela.

N/A.:ok...Tá meio ruim...mais...bom..é uma ideia divertida...e só pra vocês saberem: Não é H/H...várias pessoas que eu falei a sinopse acharam que era...Então já vou avisando que não é...E bom..este cap ficou pequeno..mais os outros vão ser bem maiores. E pra responder a pergunta da minha betinha(Yayyyy!Consegui uma..mais é uma escritora nova..) Não é R/H também..aqui não vai Ter casal nenhum...só a Ellen com o Rony(ideia..nem sei se vai Ter mesmo..XD)

Bom, avho que é situ...KISSES,BEIJOS E xAUUU


	2. Rony e a namoradinha

Cap1- Rony e a "Namoradinha" 

Ele continuava "falando" que precisava falar com ela. Mais a mesma não conseguia se livrar de Hellen(N/A: Mudei o nome dela xD)

"Er...Hellen...Pode me soltar um pouquinho? Eu preciso falar com o Harry..."

"Com meu irmão idiota? Tudo bem..."- E Soltou Mione

Harry e Hermione começaram a subir as escadas, e de repente ouvem uma voz conhecida:

"Ei, Não se esqueçam das camisinhas, ein?"

"PAI!"- Gritou Harry, vermelho.

"TIAGO!"-Disse uma outra voz, dando um pedala em Tiago- "Envergonhando o garoto na frente da namoradinha!"

"MÃE!"- Hellen, já estava no chão de tanto rir.

"Ai, desculpe, Harry...quer que eu chame ela como? Namorada, Namoradona, Gostosa, ou Anjo da guarda?"

"Ela é SÓ A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA!"- Hellen estava quase roxa de tanto rir

"Seii..."- Disse Lily olhando de esguelho para Tiago- "_Amizade Colorida..._"

_Estamos Apresentando..._

**Cuidado Com o que você deseja**

Cormecial 1 

Um jogo nada inocente.

Um jogador nada esperto.

Uma platéia nada colaboradora.

3 Advogados.

Um Gira-Tempo.

Um Kratos.

Um Zeus.

Uma Grécia.

Um Flipper.

Read Flipper In The Game! Cormecial 2 

Gina e Draco trabalhando juntos...

No ministério...

Draco infiltrando-se nos planos de Fudge.

Gina xeretando.

Lilian Paralarli Rindo,

SEU personagem na história.

_Ilegalmente Loiro_

_Voltamos a apresentar..._

Cuidado com o que você deseja 

"AFF"- E os dois saíram correndo antes que tivesse outro comentário a respeito dos dois, e eles foram pro quarto da Hermione.-"Bom, como você é CDF, acho que tem uma ideia do que esteja acontecendo."

"Dessa vez você se enganou. Eu não sei de nada. Ainda não entendi o que está acontecendo"- Disse Hermione simplesmente, assoprando a franja

"Eu sabia que essa Cicatriz trazia burrice."

"Não seja burro, Harry, Você nunca foi um gênio mesmo."

"¬¬"

"Ok, mais eu acho que o Rony comprou a vela errada...Eu pedi uma coisa bem diferente dessa."

"E eu posso saber o que foi?"

"NÃO!"

"Ei, será que vocês não podem se agarrar um pouco mais rápido?Harry, o Rony está te esperando lá em casa!"- Gritou Lily lá de baixo.

Bom, eles foram para a casa(Mansão) deles. Hermione subiu as escadas com Hellen para o quarto da última. Harry também subiu as escadas, mais entrou numa porta dourada com uma plaquinha: "Quadribol" E encontrou Rony num banco, sentado esperando ele.

"Ei, Você pode fazer um favor pra mim?"- Perguntou Rony, Sorrindo.

ºoºoº

"Ei..Aff..Hellen!HELLEN!"- Gritou Harry da porta do quarto (cem por cento) vermelho de Hellen, por que a mesma estava deitada no chão, junto com Hermione, cada uma com um par de fones de ouvido no último Volume.

"Que foi, mano?"- Hellen tirou os fones e Hermione fez o mesmo, sentando no tapete.

"O Rony perguntou se você quer fazer alguma coisa esse fim-de-semana."

"Fala pra ele Tomar no cú."

"Vai falar você!"

"E vou mesmo!"- Ela se levantou, deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos no quarto. Harry lançou um olhar estranho para Hermione.

"Nem pense nisso"- Disse ela colocando o fone de volta e se deitando no tapete.

_Estamos apresentando..._

Cuidado com o que você deseja 

_Cormecial Ridikulo.._

"O que é Sagatiba?"

"Uma novela?"

Aparece Gabriella chorando na frente da tevê, que está escrito: Sagatiba!

"Russo?"

Tiago murmura _sagatiba_ no ouvido de Lily no meio da missa russa. Ela lhe dá um tapa.

"Francês?"

Remo chega para Emylle e diz: Sagatiba! Ela agarra ele e lhe dá um monte de beijos.

"Você só vai saber se experimentar!"

_Voltamos a apresentar..._

Cuidado com o que você deseja 

No campo...

"Ei, Ronald..."- Ele se virou, passando a mão no cabelo e colocando um sorriso na cara- "Vai tomar no cú."

Ele só passou a mão novamente pelo cabelo e sorriu mais ainda.

**N/A:** Desculpem pela demoraaa! Eu não tive tempo suficiente para passar do caderninho pro PC...entom demorei pra caramba! Mais agora eu voltei ao rítimo normal...Já vou começar...AGORA, o cap2...OK?

xD

Tá...Vou responder as Reviews!

**Tha:** Eu posso te chamar assim, neh? XD Bom...já começamos a nos dar bem...xD... sério que tem uns RH legais...mais eu soh leio quando é MUITO bom ou é shipper de fundo..xD

HG só shipper de fundo..isso com certeza!

E sim...A FIC VAI SER HH! Eu soh estava assustando a Lily, por que ela é MUITO parada e lenta...queria dar um sustinho nela...e o HH ia ser surpresa do ultimo cap! "O que você tinha pedido mesmo?" "Descobrir quem gostava de mim de verdade, quem eram meus verdadeiros amigos"- Olhada de solaio para Ronald- "Isso mostra que o Rony sempre me odiou."

XD

**Pontas:** Primeiramente...você deve estar achando que eu te bloquei, neh seu Cervo? Yeee...aprendi que Cervo e Viado são bem diferentes. Viado é filhote de cervo (carinha demônio do msn) sério...tá no dicionário! Bom...eu NÃO estou brava com vc...foi minha mãe que desconectou a Internet de propósito, fez eu ir mimir x(

Bom...mais o caso é que eu NÃO estou brava com vc e nem te blokiei xD


	3. Imitando Alguém

**Cap2- imitando "Alguém"**

"Hellen... Não exagera... E vem pra sala de jantar que o almoço tá pronto"- Disse Lily atrás de Hellen. A última mostra a língua pra Rony, se vira batendo o cabelo no rosto dele, e encontrando Hermione no fim da escada

"Sério...ele é insuportavel!"- Comentavam as duas no caminho pra mesa.

"Booomm...Aqui a 3 dias vocês vão entrar pela primeira vez no expresso de Hogwarts e eu queria avisar que..."- Tentou Começar Lily, Mais Tiago a parou

"Avisar que...Esperamos que vocês não sejam quatro puxa-sacos chatos!"- Hellen, Rony e Harry seguraram risinhos, no que Lily deu um pedala bem dado em Tiago, que dizia :"Doí, THCÊ!" rindo também. Hermione era a única que tinha revirado os olhos.

"Bom, eu queria que vocês NÃO seguissem essa COISA que está ao meu lado"- Continuou Lily, olhando para Tiago que ainda segurava o riso, com carinha de anjo, as mãos juntas, olhando para cima

"Ah, é...Pode deixar mãe...Eu NUNCA que ia fazer essas coisas ridiculas..."- Disse Harry com certa ironia.Hellen olha pra ele prestes a explodir de dar risada, mais só consegue dizer:

"NÃO PROMETO NADA! JÁ TÔ SEGUINDOOOO!"- E continuou com muita risada. No que Hermione revira os olhos e resolve olhar Ronald, que mostra a língua pra ela.

_Estamos apresentando..._

**Cuidado Com O Que Você Deseja!**

Cormecial 1

"Sete anos são poucos quando se trata do Potter"

"ACIDENTEEE!"

"A Louça estava toda suja de sangue e cabelo"

"Foram sete anos e...MEIO"

"Fancine"

Ok, eles não acabam juntos, mais é tão fofo quando eles chegam perto um do outro!

Harry/Lilian Paralarli

Em...

Lavando as Louças 

Cormecial 2

"Tais, mais por que você vive no lago?"

Alunos novos..

MAIS de 20 PO.

Histórias novas que fazem bem para nosso senso de loucura.

Lilian Paralarli, Kevin Paralarli, Tais Black, Nicole Guliver, Lara Machado, Jhon Chefty, Jhony's Vingance, Pedro Partyfull, Andrecten Lince, Larissa McMpc, Larissa Cornelly, Michelle, Manuella, Íris, Gabriella, Hellen Retwers, Lilian Retwers, Harold Retwers, Giane, entre outros em...

La vem mais uma, O Combate Final! 

_Voltamos a apresentar..._

**Cuidado com o que você deseja!**

"Quantos meses faltam para irmos para a escola?"- Perguntou Hermione meio brava

"Acho que uma semana..."- Disse Rony olhando pro teto

"Não, Rony,querido...faltam 2 dias"- Disse Lily colocando a comida na mesa

"DOIS DIAS!"-Gritaram Tiago e Hellen juntos, colocando a mãono cabelo,quase rancando eles.

"Nossa..que rápido...perdi a noção do tempo..."- Disse Harry olhando pra cima, suspirando e colocando o queixo na mão.

"Ei, que tal irmos comprar o material amanhã?"- Perguntou Lily alegre(Mais impossivel,neh?)

Todos concordaram e depois comeram suas belas sopas de Capelleti(ai,delicia +.+)

ºoºoº

2 Dias depois...

ºoºoº

"Então esse é o Maldito Trem?"-Perguntou Hellen com os olhos esbugalhados pelo tamanho do Trem.

"É"- Respondeu Tiago olhando pra cima, mais colocando distraidamente um pacote branco e enorme no bolso da filha.

"Eu vou ser a primeira a pegar o fundãaoo!"- Gritou Hellen correndo pra dentro do trem. Mais Rony foi mais rápido e ficou no caminho-" Ah, Saí da frente, Ronald"

"Só se você me der um beijoooooo!"- E ele,rindo ,fez beicinho

"Idiota.."- Ela empunhou a Varinha e jogou Rony pro outro lado da estação.

"Belo tiro..."- Riu-se Draco da porta

"Você de novo, Malfoy? Não tem outra coisa melhor pra fazer do que me atazanar?"- Hellen Cruzou os Braços e ficou batendo o pé

"Não...Acho que melhor que te atazanar, só atazanar o Weasley!"- Então ele e seus dois Porquinhos Castrados foram caçar o Rony

"_Pobera Bestia_" – (Pobre besta, em Italiano) Disse Hellen

"Vai entrar ou vai ficar secando o Ruivo sendo massacrado?"- Perguntou Hermione sarcástica

"Vai logo, castor"- Brincou Hellen empurrando Hermione Trem adentro.

ºoºoº

"Olha o castelo! Que grande 0.0"- Rony estava adimirando o Castelo pela janela, com a cara grudada no vidro.

"Nossa! É grande mesmo..."- Disse Hellen Sarcástica terminando de comer um sapo de chocolate e arrotando alto.

"Como você é Nojenta, Hellen."- Comentou Harry finalmente parando de olhar pela janela a paisagem.

"E Kiko, Evans?"- Ela comentou fazendo uma pose ridicula, colocando as mãos na cintura e o outro dedo levantado, como se fosse mandar uma bronca, com cara de diversão- " Eu posso ser o que eu quiser, você não é minha mãe!"- Era como ela estivesse imitando alguém.

"Sua mãe eu não sou, Potter, mais sou sua esposa e você tem que respeitar isso!"- Harry continuou com outra pose engraçada, como se estivesse imitando "alguém"-"A casa está no meu nome, o carro também, e é melhor você respeitar ou eu levo TUDO embora...está ouvindo? TUDO!"- E os dois Caíram na gargalhada, deixando Hermione e Rony boiando.

**N/A: **Gente! Hoje eu chamei meus amigos lunáticos da conta "Os Malfeitores" para responder as Reviews e Fazer o NA!- Lilian

Claro...nós somos os tais, e como todo mundo ama nossas NA's...aqui estamos nós!- Zack

Menos, Zack ¬¬- Lara

Liliccaaa! Quando saí o novo cap do FIG?- Flipper puxando a saia De Lilian

Menor ideia, Flipper!- Lilian- Agora...responder as Reviews que me deixaram tão feliz! (Mais) (Ponto) (Mais)

**Belinha Malfoy: **Ai, eu tenho raiva de mim mesma com isso, sabia? Eu tb acho que os caps estão vindo devagar demais e são muitos curtos...x/ Mais mesmo assim, brigadão por gostar da fic!

**Mione03**: Só o Rony mesmo pra sorrir depois de um desses foras, né? Isso está me soando TP de mais xD

Brigada mesmo por estar gostando da fic,já que eu não estou assim..tipo..._gostando _muito...Lolz, é que eu tô com umas 10 fics nas minhas costas e o "Cuidado" eu estou deixando por último, o que me deixa sem saco pra escrever ele, mesmo ela saindo "melhor do que devia sair"

**joão carlos:** Muito Obrigada, por que eu também acho isso.

Como você iria reagir á uma briga com sua EX melhor amiga e beta, logo depois dela Ter betadoo Cap1, e como eu estava sem tempo para passar do caderno pro PC, eu criei cenas novas. E essas cenas novas ficaram sem ser betadas, tirando o Caso que a Jossa do meu Lap Top tá com os botões meio colados ainda, me fazendo escrever TUDO ERRADO. Obrigada a todos que me jogaram pedras, pois foi com elas que construí meu castelo.

**Lembrando, que agora eu estou precisando urgentemente de uma beta, se alguém quiser se candidatar, pode falar, vius? xD**


End file.
